Casual Valentine
by Clarobell
Summary: Oneshot. LuffyxNami. Nami didn't expect much of Luffy, but Luffy was well known for his ability to surprise. Entry for a Valentines contest on dA. Rated for sexual themes.


**Casual Valentine**

Nami didn't expect too much from her captain. She hadn't rightly expected him to know what to do with a woman with his general lack of interest in the female form. Not once in the entire times she'd known him, had she seen him give any kind of reaction to any kind of woman. She expected were he ever to think about marriage, it would probably be to a hunk of meat. She had been wrong about one thing though. Luffy definitely knew how to _handle_a woman. She's found that out first hand several months back.

It took a lot to get the Sunny's navigator drunk, but once she'd had that one too many, it hit her like a brick to the face and from what her crewmates told her, she was very funny. She didn't know how it happened or whether Luffy had also been drinking, but she'd woken up the next morning in his bed with a noticeable lack of clothing. He was still asleep, rubbery arms wrapped around her (several times) like a human net. She's contemplated trying to escape his arms and flee the room with what remained of her dignity intact, but each attempt to wriggle free from her confines only caused them to tighten around her like a Boa constrictor. She eventually relented, resigned to her fate and waited for her boyish captain to rouse.

When Luffy woke up, it hadn't been awkward, as she'd expected. Luffy stretched and uncoiled his arms from around her before he turned to her adoring that easygoing smile she loved about him and asked what was for breakfast. She'd been tempted to beat him over the head a few times for his ignorance of her current predicament, but with a heavy sigh decided it fruitless. This was Luffy after all.

She was sober when he approached her the next time. His offer had been blunt and to the point with honesty that was simply Luffy. "You wanna have sex again? It was great last time."

Her initial instinct had been to bust his face in with her sharpest, highest heels. She wasn't hasty like her air-headed captain though. She took a moment to consider his proposal. He wasn't bad to look at, and she expected being rubber had its benefits in the bedroom. He wasn't the time to brag or openly talk about things that didn't concern others and sex with Luffy would be safer than a stranger. "Sure."

They'd spent several nights together since then, each passionate and burned into her memory. Yes, Luffy like most other endeavours he tackled seemed to have a natural knowledge on how to please her. He was driven by instinct and sec – the act of 'mating' – was a base instinct driven into every being; even Luffy, it seemed.

Nami held no delusions concerning her 'relationship' with the rubber teen. Outside of the passionate nights spent together nothing changed between the two and that's the way she liked it. There were no secrets held between the Strawhats, and though neither captain nor navigator breathed word of their passionate nights, she knew they knew. Sanji's depressed mood on the mornings after was enough of a giveaway to figure it out. She almost felt sorry for Luffy on those mornings when Sanji would kick his rubbery ass halfway across the deck for the slightest misdemeanour, but she figured he didn't mind. If he did, he wouldn't still approach her when the urge came to him. It was always eh who approached her in these circumstances, after all, she still had her pride and wouldn't lower herself to requesting such a thing from Luffy. She was Nami, the black cat – she never asked, she took, and she _always_got what she wanted.

So no, she didn't expect much from him when it came to 'relations'. They were nakama, friends with benefits, yin and yang – she the brains to his brawn. They worked well together as black and white but never blended in the middle to make grey and she liked it like that. Luffy had always been a creature full of surprises though. She didn't know how a rubber brain worked and more often than note didn't care to. She couldn't say it was something she'd have asked for – if he had approached her with gold, diamond – hell! A few beli or even a flower would have been sweet. Though she supposed in his own way, it was the most special thing he could have given her. Not expecting much from Luffy, she hadn't expected him to know or care about 'valentines day'. Even if he did, it wasn't like they were a couple. She stared into his face, so serious as he held out his offering.

"Eh...?" she noised, and studied the offering with distaste. Luffy didn't seem to notice.

"For you." Luffy stated and jutted his hand forward, urging her to take the gift. "I want you to be my valentine today."

Nami took the offered hunk of meat with as little a grimace as possible. It was untouched – not a single bite missing. Once again she was tempted to wallop him over the head with the greasy meat offering, but acts like this from Luffy were truly rare and so she refrained. She didn't have time to attempt gratitude as soon as he'd appeared with his 'gift' he was gone again, harassing Zoro to play. Nami smiled as she watched. Perhaps it wouldn't be _so_ bad to offer herself to him just this once. She would have to if she wanted to give him his valentine tonight.


End file.
